La leyenda de Kun vol 1: Memorias
by Milaloid
Summary: Han pasado ya 16 años del fallecimiento del avatar Korra y el caos en ciudad república ha aumentado tras la misteriosa desaparición de los recuerdos de los avatares, de alguna extraña forma solo veneran al avatar Korra como la única. Pero lo que no sabían algunos era que cuando un avatar muere al mismo tiempo nace otro. Pero… ¿Quién será?
1. Capítulo 1:El ladrón de manzanas

Capítulo 1: El ladrón de manzanas

han pasado ya 8 años, las aguas están demasiadas inquietas y la lluvia se había echo tediosa, los huracanes han perdido el control y terremotos sacuden como si fueran pasos de elefante. Parece que la madre naturaleza nos esta castigando después de que la sociedad este perdiendo sus costumbres; algunas personas lo consideran como el "fin del mundo" pero en realidad son avatares tratando de manifestarse tras morir en sus vidas pasadas.

Desde que el avatar Korra falleció muchos humanos empezaron a olvidar las historias de los avatares del pasado, excepto la historia de Korra considerándola como "La única avatar" eso inquieto mucho a los miembros del loto blanco, que ahora viajan muy a menudo a ciudad republica trabajando como "maestros de historia" para enseñarles a las nuevas generaciones el origen de los "Avatar" pero la sociedad esta mas enfocada en las nuevas tecnologías. La estatua de Aang sigue en pie estando en el mismo lugar de siempre pero ahora con unos garabatos tachándolo como "Desactualizado", mientras que la de Korra la veneran como una heroína.

Pero no toda las memorias de los avatar fueron olvidadas, apenas algunos maestros recuerdan con orgullos aquellos maestros que se sacrificaron su vida por su nación.

—¡Niño mocoso! ¡Vuelve aquí!—

Un niño de tan salo 8 años, con una melena no tan larga de color negro, ropajes de color verde y café y corriendo en sus pies desnudas sosteniendo una bolsa de manzanas. Corre entre los callejones de un pequeño mercado escapando de un vendedor de fruta, en eso el vendedor grita —¡Policía!, ¡Policía! ¡Un ladrón!—. Tras escuchar los gritos del vendedor ven a niño corriendo y lo persiguen. El niño se adentra a un rascacielos abandonando, las ventanas rotas y la construcción deteriorara.

Los policías entraron al edificio mirando desde arriba observan al pequeño ladronzuelo subiendo las escaleras, como ellos dos son maestros un policía usa su metal control para doblar la escalera, mientras que el otro policía usa su fuego control soldadura la puerta para que el niño no pudiera entrar a la siguiente edificio dejando que este callera.

Pero antes de caer se escucha la voz de una niña diciendo:

—¡Hermano!—Grito la niña preocupada—¡Ay!—Esta se resbala bajando con la escalera ahora como un tobogán.

El niño reacciono estiró sus brazos, antes de caer suavizo su caída haciendo un pequeño torbellino de aire.—¡Guau!—Exclamaron. Los policías impresionados el niño caí a los pocos centímetros del piso, rápidamente aprovecha su aire una vez mas para bajar sanamente a su hermana menor, luego mira a los policías y se aleja con su hermana detrás de el.

—¡Espera! No te aremos daño—Habla uno de los policías acercándose un poco.

—¿Por qué estabas robando?—Grita el otro policía con los brazos cruzados.

—No era mi intención, solo queríamos algo para comer yo y mi hermana—Dice el niño con un tono triste.

—¿Acaso eres maestro tierra?—Hace una mirada curiosa

—¡Claro! Yo y mi hermana menor—Hablando con un poco de confianza a los policías. —Pero muy rara vez hago agua control—Los dos policías se miran uno del otro.—Y ahora hice ¡Aire control!—

—¿Como se llaman?—Se acerca al niño, se arrodilla y pone su mano en su hombro.

—Me llamo Kun y mi hermana se llama Kiki—Le da la bolsa de manzanas

—¡Escucha!—Se lo regresa—Quiero que me prometan ambos—Suspira—A partir de ahora no pasaran hambre ni sed, vivirán conmigo junto con unos amigos míos pero, prométanme que no volverán a robar.—Le enseña su meñique.

—¡Lo prometemos!—Gritan ambos hermanos muy emocionados.

Los años pasaron ambos hermanos ahora viven bajo la custodia del policía maestro fuego, junto con su única hija ya adulta de agua control llamada Kiara. Kun ahora ya tiene 16 años mientras que su hermana Kiki 15 años, al pasar el tiempo Kun a adquirido nuevas habilidades como dominar su aire control gracias a la maestra Jinora, nieta del avatar Aang, mejoro su tierra control gracias a Suyin a pesar de su avanzada edad eso no la detiene a enseñarle al joven Kun, el y su hermana kiki aprendieron el arte y el uso del metal control por el maestro "oscuro" que anteriormente fue alumno de metal control la fallecida líder de policía Toph pero ahora solo le falta dominar dos de los elementos el "agua" y el "fuego".

—¡Dime padre!—Llega Kiara mirando el entrenamiento junto con su padre—Vas a cumplir tu promesa ¿Verdad?—

—No lo se hija...—Suspira—Creo que aun no estoy listo—

—Ni tampoco le dirás al muchacho sobre "Sus vidas pasadas"—Llega Jinora tras escuchar la conversación

—¡Tampoco lo se!—Agacha la cabezas—No se porque los miembros del loto blanco me siguen presionando—

—Padre si no lo sabias, le he echo una promesa a mi madre en su tumba—Sosteniendo su collar de piedra de color azul—Le prometí que le enseñaría a Kun a dominar el agua control—

—¡¿Qué cosa le prometiste?!—Furioso lanza su fuego quemando sin querer la ropa de Jinora mientras lo apaga con su aire.—¡Ups! ¡Lo siento Jinora!—

—Tienes que superarlo señor... ¿Tletl?—

—Disculpa, cada vez que lo miro no puedo dejar de pensar en ella—Tletl le hace una señal a Kun a Kiki para que tomen un descanso de su entrenamiento.

Los dos hermanos caminan donde están sus maestros, para hablar con ellos.

—Y bien ¿Qué le parece mi practica de aire control maestra Jinora?—Se quita el casco

—¡Nada mal!—Le sonríe—Solo recuerda que hay que tener paciencia.—

—Yo aun no puedo hacer mi aire control—Dice Kiki deprimida

—No te preocupes—Hace una pequeña risa—¿Pero sabes? Me agrada como manejas tu " tierra-metal" control, tal vez al hacer el aire control no sea lo tuyo—

—Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué mi hermano puede hacer cuatro elementos a la vez y yo solo dos?—

—Cambiando de tema...—La interrumpe—¿Cuando practicare el agua control hermana Kiara?—

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclama Tletl tras el comentario de Kun

—¡A partir de mañana iremos al polo sur!—Le sonríe

—¡Qué bien!, ¿Puedo llevar a Kiki conmigo?—

—¡Claro!—

—¡Un momento!—De la furia Tletl lanza llamas de sus manos

—¡Lo siento padre! ya hice un trato con los miembro del loto blanco, y estuvieron de acuerdo.—

Tletl no dijo ni una solo palabra y se va como si nada para poder meditar un rato, mientras que Kun y Kiki gritan de alegría por que muy pronto irán a la tribu agua del sur. Que por cierto fue el lugar de origen donde nació la madre de Kiara


	2. Capítulo 2: Desastres naturales

Capítulo 2: Desastres naturales

—¡Vamos al polo sur! —Gritan ambos hermanos de la emoción

Kun y Kiki se retiraron para hacer sus maletas mientras que Jinora y Kiara se quedan para hablar entre ellas.

—¿Cómo va su relación entre padre e hija?—Pregunta Jinora de una manera pacífica

—Intentamos hacer comunicación pero…. Desde que mi madre falleció no ha dejado de sobreprotegerme—Responde Kiara angustiada

—¡Lamentablemente! La tribu de agua del sur han perdido dos personas muy importantes en su historia —Dice Jinora mirando el collar de Kiara—Por cierto. ¿Porqué llama a tu padre Tletl?—

Kiara mira a Jinora dibujado una sonrisa de su rostro. —Desde que mi padre adoptó a Kun y a su hermana menor, el joven muchacho le encanta ponerle apodos a sus amigos cercanos. Según el "Tletl" significa "fuego" solo que no sabe que idioma es.—

Kun era un muchacho carismático, el no soportaba ver tristes a las personas mas cercanas de el, sobre todo a su hermana menor. Desde que el policía lo adoptó decidió llamarlo así para poder reanimarlo cada vez que "Tletl" éste triste, pero lo que no sabe es ¿Quién es realmente su esposa?.

Tlelt cada vez que esta enojado va a el lugar mas tranquilo de la ciudad para poder despejar su mente y en vez de cuando medita para poder tratar de comunicarse con su esposa, a través del mundo espiritual gracias a ella puede ver los espíritus de sus padres, hasta el de su esposa. A espaldas de el se encuentra un árbol de peras, un pequeño río que lleva hasta un lago en el nadan unos hermosos "patos reales". Con sus plumas plateadas y cuando están felices abren sus plumas traseras como si fueran un abanico, su plumas multicolores refleja toda la atención de la gente. Tristemente este exótico ave esta en peligro de extinción debido a la cacería de estas aves solo existe una reserva de "patos reales" en alguna isla hermana de la nación tierra.

Tletl se sienta a lado del lago, cruza sus piernas, cierra sus ojos y empieza a meditar. Mientras que Kun y Kiki están en su habitación haciendo las maletas, alguien toca a la puerta principal de la casa llega Kiki abriendo la puerta felizmente.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué se le ofrece?—Dice Kiki haciendo una sonrisa

—¡Hola Kiki! ¿Te acuerdas de mi?—Se oye una voz masculina

—¡Tío Bolin!—Lo abraza fuertemente—¡Me alegra mucho de verte! Vamos entra—Lo deja pasar y se sienta al sillón de la sala— Y dime ¿Cómo esta la tía Opal y mis otros primos?—

—¡Bien! Gracias por preguntar, mi familia en estos momentos en tan en el templo del aire, pero pronto vendrán de regreso a ciudad república—

—¡Tío Bolin!—Grita Kun contento y lo abraza

—Kun ¡Mi hermano todo poderoso!, ¡Que gusto verte otra vez!.—Lo abraza fuertemente

—Y díganme ¿Cómo van con tu tierra control?— Se sienta nuevamente al sillón

—Sigo mejorando tío Bolin, gracias a tus consejos y las enseñanzas de la maestra Suyin—

—Yo aun sigo mejorando en mi metal control, hasta esculpí una pequeña estatua ¡Mire!— Le enseña una pequeña estatua en forma de "pato reales"

—¡Se ve muy hermosa!—

—¡Gracias!—

Unos segundos después llega Kiara a la casa y entra pero cuando entra, mira a su querido tío y lo abraza.

—¡Kiara!—

—¡Tio Bolin!—Lo abraza

—Por cierto escuche que tu serás la nueva maestra agua de Kun—

—Hablando de eso…—Hace una pequeña pausa— Tengo buenas y malas noticias.—

—¿Qué ocurre hermana Kiara?—Dice desanimado

—La buena es que voy a enseñarte agua control aquí en ciudad república, y la mala es que no podremos ir al la tribu del agua sur por condiciones climáticas. —Dice Kiara decepcionada

—¿Habrá otro huracán? —

—¡Si!—

En los últimos años se han presentado las primeras causas naturales, entre ellos fueron un grave terremoto en las naciones tierras, desforestaciones en las naciones fuego, huracanes en los templos aires y grandes tormentas de nieve en las tribus agua norte y sur. Muchos climatólogos han tratado de averiguar que era lo que ocasionaba dichosos desastres, algunos deducen que por los cambios de la sociedad debido a sus acciones lo único que hacen el lastimar a lugar en la que están viviendo. Otras personas dicen que son las señales del regreso del avatar Korra, aunque algunos la tachan de traidora solo por castigar a la sociedad por sus malas acciones.

—¡Alto! ¿Dices que habrá otro huracán?—Pregunta Bolin preocupado

—Si ¿Qué sucede?—

—Creo que mi familia van directo a ciudad república en barco—

—¡Hay no! Espero que hayan cancelado las ruta de los barcos—

Enseguida Kun, Kiki, Kiara y Bolin se dirigen al muelle para avisar sobre el huracán que se aproximaba, en ese momento las nubes empezaron a tomarse grises y un fuerte ruido se escucho a lo lejos del cielo señal de que el huracán estaba cerca.

—¡Atención ciudadanos! favor de mantener la calma, tener siempre en la mano equipo de seguridad y medicinas en caso de cualquier problema, vayan al refugio mas cercano siguiendo las indicaciones de las autoridades. ¡Gracias por su atención! —Una alerta de seguridad por parte del ayuntamiento

Llegaron al muelle y al llegar las aguas estaban inquietas debido al huracán, rápido buscan algún trabajador para su suerte una persona lo atendieron.

—¡Disculpen! ¿En que les puedo ayudar?—Pregunta en director de comunicación

—¿Sabe usted si hay un barco en ruta que este saliendo del templo del aire?—Pregunta Bolin preocupado

—En estos momentos todas las rutas han sido canceladas por causa del huracán —Al escuchar esas palabras todos se sintieron aliviados

—¡¡¡Ayuda!!!—Grita un niño desesperado

—¡Hay no! Pero si es Cook—Dice Kiki preocupada

—¡Resiste Cook! Iré por ti— Kun se avienta al agua

—¡Espera!—Kiki con su metal control crea una tabla de metal y lo lanza al agua

Kiara intenta controlar el movimiento del agua, mientras que Bolin retiene las olas creando muros de piedras.

—¡Solo aguanta Cook!—Dice Kun nadando con la tabla—¡Lo logre! Agarra a Cook y lo pone encima de la tabla

—¡Gracias Kun!—Le sonríe—¡Cuidado!—

—¿Eh?—

Un hombre misterioso aparece detrás de su espalda y lo jala ahogándolo al agua.

—¡¡¡Kun!!!—Todos gritaron del pánico

El muchacho tratando de sobrevivir pero alguien lo sostenía, el continuó hasta quedar incociente, que su cuerpo se quedará flotando.

—Kun—Se oye una voz femenina—Tienes que recordar quien eres—Se muestra la visión de una mujer amarrada —Tienes que recordar Kun, tienes que recuperar las memorias de tu vidas pasadas, ¡Por favor! ¡Recuerda!—

—¡Eh!—Kun despierta en un misterioso lugar lleno de plantas.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un nuevo descubrimiento

Capítulo 3: Un nuevo descubrimiento

—¿Dondé estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar —

Kun se levanta todo confundido, voltea a su alrededor y se encuentra en un montón de fauna, cultivos de maíz, manzanos, cultivos de tomate, árboles de cacao; arbustos con flores, fresas y moras. Toda una belleza de naturaleza, Kun estaba asombrado que no podría creer si esto era real o un simple sueño. En ese momento le entro un antojo de manzanas que al ver al primer manzano, no dudó mucho y corto una manzana del árbol y da la primera mordida felizmente.

—¡Alto ahí! —Al dar la segunda mordida, escucha una voz extraña con un idioma que el no puede entender.—¿Cómo te atreves a comer en la hora espiritual?—

Una muchacha de piel morena, con rasgos nativos salvajes, ojos de color café como el cacao, cabello risado oscuro y su ropa un poco descubierta que la cubre una revolso de muchos colores floreado y piel descalzos se aparece en frente del muchacho mirándolo con un gesto curioso.

—¡Lo siento!, no puedo entender lo que dices pero si piensas que estoy robando.—Arrepentido le da la manzana toda mordida, sin mirar a la joven chica —Tenga se lo regreso solo tenia algo de hambre—Toma la manzana

—¿Quién eres?—La chica se acerca a su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo desde su rostro hasta sus pies.

—¡Escucha! No entiendo lo que tratas de decir pero… ¡Uaah!—Kun se aleja de la chica y cae en un pequeño precipicio.

Mientras tanto en ciudad república, Kiki, Kiara, Bolin , Cook y el director de comunicación. Están en la cabina de radio del director esperando alguna señal del joven avatar.

—¿Alguna señal del chico?—Dice el director de comunicación, sostenido en su mano la bocina.

—¡Negativo señor!, El huracán se esta haciendo mas fuerte. Creo que deberíamos retirarnos y volver a buscar mañana por la mañana.—

—¡Entendido!—Corta la comunicación—Lo siento, pero creo que mañana por la mañana tal vez lo encontremos —

—¡Genial! Ahora estoy en problemas.—Dice Kiara decepcionada mirando al piso. —¿Ahora que le diré a todo el mundo?—

Para los miembros del loto blanco era una preocupación enorme si algo le llegara a pasar al avatar, sobre todo Kun. Debido a lo que le ocurrió al avatar Korra lo han estado sobre protegiendo al muchacho, ya que tienen miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir el mismo error desde hace 16 años.

—El hombre que lo ahogo al agua—Cook muy pensativo mira la ventana, observando el mar.—Vestía todo de negro como si fuera un traje de buceador, solo que llevaba una especie de espada por la espalda, jalo a Kun con una especie de cuerda de metal y tenia puesta una mascará de festival. —

Kiara al escuchar la descripción de Cook se quedo completamente helada, haciendo que sus manos temblaran. Bolin le dio un abrazo y la consoló.

—¡Tranquila! Querida sobrina, todo esta bien —

—¡Esos bastardos! ¿Cómo pueden seguir vivos? —Empieza a llorar desconsolada.

—Hermana Kiara, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunta Kiki preocupada.

En el lugar de desconocido, la misteriosa chica lleva a Kun caminando entre toda la fauna. La chica no decía ni una sola palabra durante el camino, algo que lo llamo la atención fue su desconocido idioma, sus ropajes, la fauna en todos lados y en perfecta condiciones parece que todo lo desconocido sea algo nuevo para el. El joven "avatar " quería hablar con la chica para romper el hielo pero la chica lo callaba, Kun aun no entiende que es lo que trata de decir; cuando llegaron al lugar Kun no se lo podría creer. Un poblado construido por rocas, palos, paja, ladrillo negro, telas pero la mayor parte de sus contriciones son de: ladrillo negro y piedras pegados con barro y una especie de cemento. Y los techos y paredes son de paja, palitos de madera o piedras garabateadas. Las telas y otros materiales son mas bien usados para las tiendas que se ven a simple vista. Kun tenia la boca abierta no podría creer lo que veía y mucho menos describirlo.

—¡Tamachtia!—

—¿Tama?... ¿Qué?—Dice confundido, mientras sigue mirando a su alrededor

—¡Tamachtia!—Lo repite y apunta su dedo en una casa.

—¡Tamachtia!...¡aah! Ya entiendo, el pueblo se llama Tamachtia.—Pone su mano en su cabeza y se rasca, mientras le sonríe.

—¡¡¡Akauali!!!—Una voz masculina grita a lo lejos.

—¡Escóndete!—Empuja a Kun a un arbusto cercano y se esconde.

Zhao no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que un hombre de casi lo mismos ropajes. Llega donde estaban hablando la chica y Kun.

—¡Hija!, ¿En donde te habías metido?—Pregunta el hombre que al parecer es el padre de la chica. —Me tenías muy preocupado en la hora espiritual —

—¡Lo siento padre!, solo fui por algo de comer—Agacha la cabeza

—Hija sabes que perfectamente que no puedes comer cuando es la hora espiritual, entiendo que no estas acostumbrada.—Pone su mano en su hombro—¡Pero no te preocupes! Con el paso del tiempo entenderás, por favor ve con el "león tortuga" purifícate y termina el ritual. —Se retira del lugar

Antes que Kun saliera de su escondite, sin querer hace ruido y llama la atención de su padre pero, Akauali logra distraerlo, toma de su brazo y sale corriendo cuando su padre logra ver al muchacho.

—¡Intruso!—Grita llamando la atención de los habitantes.

Akauali y Kun empezaron a correr en un caminos rústicas, lleno de piedras y tierra lodosa. Parecía que no importarle el dolor de sus pies, siendo maestro tierra el ya se había acostumbrado caminar en ese tipo de suelo gracias los consejos del tío Bolin. Atrás de ellos estaba su padre y otro dos hombre, Kun sin dudarlo estaba apunto de atacar pero Akauali lo detiene de una manera misteriosa Akauali se eleva, suelta su mano y se dirige directo a su padre.

—¡Atrápenlo!—Ordena el padre de Akauali mientras la sostiene desde su hombro.

—¡Padre! Por favor no, solo lo estaba ayudando lo encontré comiendo manzanas de los cultivos.—

—Otra razón mas para matarlo….—

Kun crea pedazos no tan grandes de piedra lanzándolo, pero logran esquivarlo, con un torbellino de aire manda a volar a los dos hombres pero aparece otro detrás de el lanzando una especie de rayo de luz; crea una barrera de piedra evitando el ataque y lo progresa soplando el rayo de luz con su aire control noqueándolo.

—Eres fuerte, veamos si puedes contra mi.—El padre se acerca a Kun y intenta golpearlo pero Kun lo esquiva.

Kun hace un agarre medio sosteniendo su brazo, pone su mano a su pecho y lo tira de espaldas haciendo que este del dolor le lanzara un rayo de luz, dándole en la pierna dejando que su pierna no respondiera. Luego le lanza una especie de hacha pero Kun logra evitarlo con su metal control y se lo regresa haciendo una especie de herida en su abdomen. Eso lo enfureció tanto que llamo a sus otros hombres y empezaron a lanzarles cuerdas que a la vez lanzaban rayos de luces, haciendo que su cuerpo no respondiera.

—Padre ¡Ya basta!—Grita Akauali tratando de liberarse de unos hombres agarrándola de sus brazos.

—Como te atreves a traer desconocidos al pueblo—Agarra el hacha tirada del suelo—Luego faltas a la hora espiritual, y después lo defiendes. Creo que tendré que darle una lección al muchacho—Se pone a lado de Kun ya amarrado, poniendo su hacha en su cuello y alza su brazo.

—¡Alto ahí!—Deja caer su hacha cuando escuchan una enorme voz desde el cielo.

En ese instante un león tortuga aparece volando y aterriza en una zona segura sin lastimar a las perdonas presentes.

—¿¡Cómo se atreven a lastimar al avatar!? —Furioso grita el león tortuga

—¡Dios Ayolt! Lamentemos que este intruso….—

—¡Silencio! Ten mas respeto, estas viendo en este momento frente a una "¡Nueva leyenda!".—Apuntando su dedo a Kun— Les ordenó que lo liberen en este momento —

—Pero dios…..—

—¡Silencio!—

Los hombres liberan de las cuerdas a Kun, mientras que sueltan a Akauali poniéndose en frente de el.

—Ahora ¡Retírate!, quiero hablar un momento con tu hija y con el avatar—

Todos hicieron caso a la petición del león tortuga y se retiraron, dejando solos a Akauali y a Kun.

—¡Bien muchacho! Ya llegó la hora de saber ¿Quién eres realmente?. —


	4. Capítulo 4: La maestra espiritual

Capítulo 4: La maestra espiritual

—¡¡¡¡Imposible!!!!—Tlelt grita todo furioso caminando por toda la casa—¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que el avatar desapareciera de esta manera?!—

—¡Padre! Solo el estaba salvando a un niño—Dice Kiara siguiendo la caminata de su padre

—¡¡¡En medió del huracán!!! —Grita furioso y se detiene en el pasillo —Era mejor no arriesgarse —

—¡¡¡Y dejarlo morir así!!!—Molesta le tira agua hacia Tletl—¿Qué te pasa padre?—

Kiki estaba en su habitación junto con Cook, el pobre niño estaba triste por lo sucedido así que Kiki lo consola, le da un abrazo y acaricia su cabello. Dándole una pequeña sonrisa busca entre sus cajones que casi siempre están vacíos, encuentra una foto familiar y se lo enseña a Cook.

—Mira, ¿Sabes quien es son?—Le sonríe enseñando la foto

—¡Wow! Pero si es Kun y tu de pequeños.—Mira la foto asombrado—Y esos adultos ¿Son tus padres? —

—¡Si!—Respondió hasta que casi le sale una lágrima de sus ojos

—Ups ¡Lo siento mucho Kiki!—Se disculpa apenado

—¡Descuida!,—Deja la foto a un lado y lo mira—Al menos tengo a mi hermano, a mi padre Tletl, a la hermana Kiara y a ti.—

Cuando todos los habitantes se retiraron del lugar dejando solos a Akauali y a Kun solos con el león tortuga, Akauali se arrodilla mientras que el león tortuga apunta su dedo a la frente de Kun.

—No necesitas arrodillarte señorita —Mira a Akauali—Sabes bien que no es tu culpa—

—Estoy arrepentida, por no haber cumplido con el ritual —Se levanta con la cabeza agachada.

—¡No te preocupes! Ya en otro momento —Se rie—Mientras tu muchacho quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Sabes quien eres?—

—Pues, soy Kun un chico de tierra control. —

—¿Conoces a la voz que escuchas en tu mente?—Ilumina su dedo—¿Recuerdas algunas de tus vidas pasadas?—

En ese momento Kun empieza a tener una visión, de uan chica siendo correteada por un hombre de negro con máscara. La chica corría entre los edificios mientras que los hombres le lanzan una especie de cuerda metálica, pero logra esquivarla lanzado un escudo de fuego en su mano derecha, pero alguien lo amarra con la cuerda metálica en su mano izquierda. La chica intenta liberarse luego de que la persona lo jala, lanza varios pedazos de metal pero los esquiva. Llega una persona detrás de ella y le lanza una ráfaga de rayo electrocutándola quedando paralizada.

—¿Tus ultimas palabras?—Llega un hombre enmascarado apuntando su mano en su cabeza—

—¿Realmente piensan que podrán detener así el clico avatar?, Jamás podrán detenerlo porque si yo muero nacerá otro al mismo tiempo—Se burla

—¡No importa! Cuantos avatar tenga que matar—Mira al cielo—¡Nosotros los "Anti-avatar"! Seguiremos continuado cueste lo que cueste aunque tampoco nos importaría matar a un simple niño.—Hace una risa maléfica

—¡¡¡Eres un bastardo!!!—Una misteriosa luz empezó a resplandecer y Kun regresa a la realidad.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—Kun grita desesperado

—Era el recuerdo de una de tu vidas pasadas.—Dice el león tortuga bajando su pata.

—¡Esa chica ya la había visto antes! — Mira al león tortuga.

—Su nombre es Korra, tu antepasada. —Estira su mano y crea una esfera. —Ella nació en la tribu agua del sur después de que el avatar Aang murió, ella ya dominaba los tres elementos pero le faltaba tan solo un elemento. ¡El aire!—En cámara lenta se enfoca a la esfera—A pesar desde ese entonces apenas empezaban a regresar los nómadas aires, después de su extinción desdé que la nación de fuego ataco. Fue entrenada por el maestro Tenzin hijo del avatar Anng, durante su entrenamiento ha pasado muchos desafíos; desde detener a un maestro sangre hasta llegar a capturar un grupo de mafiosos.—

—¡Genial! ¿Enserio hice todo eso?—Dice Kun impresionado.

—¡Digamos que si!—Cierra su puño—Hasta puedes comunicarte con ella, solo que debes aprender a conectarte con tu lado espiritual. —

—Y ¿Cómo lo hago?—

—Muy pronto lo sabrás—

Kun tras escuchar la conversación con el león tortuga, pone su mirada a un lado y mira Akauali en un espacio pequeño, sentada en la tierra con las piernas cruzadas, con sus puños cerrados pegados. Y con sus ojos cerrados, con la tranquilidad del viento y la naturaleza que lo rodea.

—Entonces esto lo llaman, "meditar"—Dice Kun mientras que mira a la chica con su mano en la barbilla.—

—¡Es mucho mas que eso!—El león tortuga hace una pequeña risa —Si te fijas bien, ella esta haciendo el ritual de la "hora espiritual". Que casi siempre se realiza desde el amanecer hasta el medio día pero ¡Sin comer!.—

—Si que es duró.—Quita su mano y mira al león tortuga

—El ritual solo realiza cuando cumplen 15 años, ellos tienen la capacidad de aprender a comunicarse con su lado espiritual, y con la capacidad de poder contactar algún dios de sus creencia si necesita ayuda, solo que a cambio de un favor.—

—Con su lado espiritual….—Se pone pensativo— ¡Debería intentarlo!—Grita emocionado.

—Tienes mucho entusiasmo—Le sonríe—¿Pero estas seguro de que lo puedes hacer?, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado a la hora de entrar al mundo espiritual. Desde lo que ocurrió con el avatar Korra, no creo que quieran recibirte.—

Kun entra al espacio de meditación de Akauali, se sienta en frente de ella cruzando sus piernas y cerrado sus ojos despeja su mente con la tranquilidad del viento, el ambiente de la naturaleza, el sonido de los animales y el fluido del agua. Hace que esta zona sea un lugar de meditación, cuando Kun logra de abandonar su cuerpo físico. El se levanta en un campo abierto lleno de flores azules llamadas "princesa de la calma", una flor única que crece tanto en el mundo espiritual, como en el mundo físico y el cálido viento hace reflexionar lo bello del mundo.

—¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que lograrías entrar a este mundo —Suena una voz femenina.

—¿¡Pero qué!?—Asustado se voltea de espaldas—¡Akauali!, ¡Eres tu!—Rapido corre hacia ella y intenta abrazarla pero al llegar lo golpea en la panza.—¡Auch!—Cae al pastizal del campo.

—Hasta ahora, ¡¡¡Entiendes mi idioma!!! —Grita enojada

—Yo también estoy impresionado que tu—Se levanta—Y dime ¿Este es el mundo espiritual?.—

—Si, mas bien estamos en tu mundo espiritual. Ya que el mundo en la voy es mucho mas diferente que este. —

—No nos hemos presentado formalmente, disculpa si me desvío un poco del tema pero me llamo Kun.—

—Mi nombre es Akauali, soy hija del jefe "Uelitini" del pueblo de Tamachtia Y maestra espiritual.—

—¿Maestra espiritual?—Pregunta asombrado

—¡Si! Un poder único que conecta ambos mundo, tanto así que puedes hasta hablar con un espíritu viviente estando en el mundo físico, o Incluso hablar con los espíritus guardianes de nuestros pueblos solo que ellos te piden un favor antes de que acudes hablar con algunos de ellos, curar a los seres vivos ya sea de forma animal, natural o humana. Nuestros poderes funciona gracias a un aura de bondad de uno mismo, al verdadero amor, a la confianza de una persona y la amistad de tus amigos cercanos, sin esa fuente de energía todo se convertiría en oscuridad y sufrimiento. —

—¿Cómo se usa estando aquí en el mundo espiritual? —

—No sabría decirte—Sostiene su brazo con el otro y pone su mirada abajo —Aun soy una aprendiz, acabo de cumplir hace poco 15 años.—Dice deprimida

—¡Entiendo!—Pone su mano en su brazo, ella rápido lo mira y se sonroja—Pero se que aprenderás mucho.—Le sonríe.

—Lamento interrumpir el momento, pero necesito hablar contigo "Avatar Kun".—

Kun rapido se separa de Akauali y mira una chica de piel morena, ojos azules, llevaba ropajes y abrigos de color azul y su cabello de largo hasta los hombros de color castaño que mantenía sus brazos cruzados le dice.

—¡¿Sabes quien soy?!—Pregunta la misteriosa chica con una sonrisa.


	5. Capítulo 5: los Anti-avatar

Capítulo 5: Los Anti-avatar

—Disculpa, ¿Te conozco?.—Kun pregunta confundido.

—Tal vez si o tal vez no.—Dice la chica de ropajes azules cruzada de brazos

—¿Tu debes ser el avatar Korra?, mi antepasada.—

—¡Acertaste!—Se pone de espaldas—Vamos sígueme—Levanta su brazo haciendo una especie de señal—No te preocupes por la chica, ella estará bien.—

Kun y Korra empezaron a caminar por todo el campo abierto sin ningún rumbo fijo, el viento acompañaba la caminata con la excusa de romper el hielo. Las flores se cerraban por cada paso mientras algunos pétalos volaban a través del viento, después de unos minutos el camino se empezó a abrir en forma de grieta Kun asustado quiso correr pero Korra lo sujeta y lo tranquiliza dejándolo en el lugar en la que estaba. En las grietas se empezaron a llenarse de agua y la tierra del campo se volvió toda lodosa que hacían que sus pasos se volvieran lentas, Kun no entendía lo que sucedía cada vez que se ponía nervioso parecía que el ambiente se ponía peor.

—¿Sabes que es lo que estas haciendo?—Pregunta Korra mirando a Kun.

—¡¿No?!, pero tengo miedo.—Dice Kun mientras sus piernas temblaban.

—Debes de controlar tus emociones—Sostiene su brazo—Tu como el "Avatar", eres la fuente principal del mundo espiritual. Si mantienes tus emociones de manera positiva, tanto el mundo espiritual como el físico se mantendrán equilibrado.—Le sonríe

Kun intenta tranquilizarse, respira profundamente y cierra los ojos. Empieza a meditar cuando escucha dejar de caer el agua, las grietas cerrándose y cuando siente que sus piernas son libres. Da un paso al frente abriendo sus ojos, mirando al avatar Korra mirándolo de manera orgullosa.

—¡Que bien!—Lo abraza fuertemente —Lograste controlar tus emociones "novato"—Sacude su cabello.

—¡Gracias!, Por el alago—

—¡Bien!—Lo suelta—Ya que ahora esta todo bajo control—Se voltea y hace un pequeño suspiro.—Es hora de que te cuente la verdad.—Hace una pequeña pausa—Cuándo empecé a formar una familia con el amor de mi vida, recuerdo aquel momento desde que la maestra Katara falleció. Fue un golpe duro para mi y para mi hija Kiara ya que ella fue su última alumna de agua control, el polo sur estuvo de luto por casi un mes. Pero hubo una noche cuando otra terrible noticia llego.—

"Atención ciudadanos de ciudad república, nuestro gran pésame de informarle que el concejal Tenzin falleció, siendo asesinado por un grupo de bandidos llamados los "Anti-avatar". No se sabe el paradero de algunos integrantes pero la policía ya los esta buscando, nuestras mas grande condolencias a la familia del concejal Tenzin."

—Fue otro golpe duro para mí, ya que tristemente fui testigo de aquel incidente, uno de mis queridos maestros que estuvo conmigo en toda mi vida. Se hubiera sacrificado por alguien que no es de su familia ¿¡Por que tuve que dejar que esto pasará!?—Korra empieza a llorar desconsolada cerrando sus puños, tratando de mantener la calma.—Luego las cosas empeoraron tuve que distanciarme de mi familia de la que estaba formando para arreglar las cosas, decidí colaborar con la policía para encontrar a esos "bandidos" buscamos entre todo la ciudad, en todas la naciones…. Pero ¡Nada! Otra mala noticia llego.—

"El retirado señor del fuego Zuko falleció debido a tras tratar de retener un incendio que se genero dentro de su edificio, los únicos sobrevivientes fueron su hija la señora fuego Izumi y su nieto Iroh. Se rumorea que el incendio fue causado por un "anti-avatar" no se sabe de su paradero, el avatar Korra a procurado en no descansar ni día ni noche hasta encontrar al dichoso grupo."

—Apenas podía estar con mi hija y con mi amante tan solos unos días, pero había algo que olvidaba. Estuve muy preocupada en lo que ocurría sin pensar que estaba descuidándome de mi misma, entiendo que es normal tener sentimientos pero a la vez tenía que ser paciente; el odio que les tenía por haber asesinado a mi maestro no era yo la única, sino todas nuestras vidas pasadas. Al funcionarse podremos comportarnos al de algunos de nuestros antepasados sin darnos cuenta y sabía que la venganza no era la solución. —Respira profundamente

—Y ¿Qué paso después? —Preguntó Kun

—Sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar.—Pone la mirada abajo —Una noche en familia Kiara, mi amante y yo salimos a comer a un pequeño restaurante que servían comida tradicional de los cuatros elementos, El piso las mesas eran de madera, la decoración de paredes pintado a mano representaba una leyenda o cuento de cada nación.

—¡Avatar! Es un gusto recibirla junto a su familia. —Los recibe el dueño del restaurante —¡Vengan! Los llevare a su mesa.—

La familia van y se sienta a una mesa familiar, con unas decoraciones de la tribu agua en la pared. Korra mira fijamente a dibuja una ligera sonrisa con una lágrima en el ojo.

—¡Madre! ¿Porqué estas llorando? —Pregunta Kiara preocupada

—Aun no dejo de recordar el día que te encontramos en la nieve.—

—¡Oh! Cariño—Su amante la abraza—Ese día nos cambio por completo—Agarra su mano y la besa en el cachete

—Y ¿Si nos tomamos una foto?—Sugiere Kiara con la cámara en la mano

Ambas chicas le hablan al dueño, llega a su mesa y amablemente agarra la cámara, mientras que la familia se recarga en la pared abrazados uno con el otro y el dueño toma la foto.

—Fue algo tan maravilloso ese momento sentía que era yo misma e incluso nos sentíamos muy unidas, como una familia hasta que…—

Unos hombres lanzan una bomba de gas, explotando una especie de humo como si fuera niebla. Unos de los hombre tapa la boca de la pareja de Korra y se la lleva, Korra intenta ir por el hombre misterioso, hasta que Kiara empezó a llorar la agarra y sale del restaurante con su hija corriendo abrazada desdé el busto. Dos mujeres empiezan a seguir al avatar y a su hija detrás de ellas una lanza una cuerda de metal, amarrándola de la pierna izquierda y cae al suelo con Kiara en sus bazos.

—Kiara ¡Rápido, escóndete en un lugar seguro!—La suelta mientras que Kiara sale corriendo, lanza una ráfaga de rayo fusionando con la cuerda de metal haciendo que la una de las chicas misteriosas se electrocuta.

Kiara entra en un callejón oscuro entre un montón de basura, a lo lejos se mira uno ojos de color azul mostrando una sonrisa con unos dientes afilados en el salía espuma en su boca y cada paso que caminaba por delante, Kiara da un paso atrás. Poco a poco va mostrando su presencia era un animal salvaje su pelaje toda despeinada de color gris con blanco, dientes afiliados con espuma blanca y ojos de color rojo, con cinco colas y una herida de cuello haciendo un aullido que hizo que Kiara se asustara.

—¡¡¡Mamá!!!—Grita asustada y sale corriendo del callejón, con la bestia siguiéndola.

Kiara tenia experiencia con el agua control, pero debido a que no había agua cerca con todas sus fuerzas corre en busca de una fuente, mientras que Korra al escuchar el grito de su hija se libera de la cuerda de metal y se lo lanza a la chica misteriosa electrocutada, se levanta y la hunde al suelo usando su tierra control. Atrás de ella la otra chica misteriosa la ataca con una especie cuchillas, rápido las esquiva pero quedó herida de la pierna izquierda. La chica misteriosa sale de su sombra mostrando una especie de espíritu, llevando prendas tradicionales orientales con tela de seda de colores oscuros y gris, su cabello liso oscuro era bastante largo llegándole hasta sus pies. Sus ojos son de color azul pero cuando usa sus poderes se cambia a púrpura llevando en su cabeza un sombrero de paja en forma de cono.

—¡Tu! ¡¡¡Desgraciada!!!—Del enojo lanza fuego haciendo que la chica lo esquivara.

—¿Así es la forma de como recibes a una vieja amiga?—Dice la chica de manera burlona

—"Gaara" espíritu oscuro, que se atreve a separar es espíritu de los mortales e incluso en separándolos hasta la muerte.—Korra se levanta mira con odio al espíritu—Aun no he olvidado la última vez que peleamos, y creo tu amiga la chica de las cuerdas metálicas "Ela" antigua trapecista de un circo famoso de la nación del fuego.—

—¡Eres demasiado lista avatar Korra!—Hace una pequeña burla

Una chica de escote de color rojo, con una mini falda roja, piel morena, con un reboso naranja amarrada de la cintura, con joyas doradas en su cuello y brazos, con una cola de caballo trenzado y sus pies descalzos.

—Créeme que te aparataría un asiento en primera fila, para poder ver como sufres en llamas pero como estoy atrapada.—Se ríe —Creo que ya debes de conocer a nuestro amiguito..—

—¡¡¡Ayuda!!!—Grita Kiara recargada de la base de la fuente.

—¡Kiara!—Korra controla su metal control la cuerda de metal y se lo lanza a Gaara, sacando a Ela del hoyo y amarrando a ambas mujeres.

Korra se dirige a la fuente y hace un tornado de aire atacando al lobo, el lobo se da la vuelta y con su hocico sopla aire congelando el piso. Korra patina sabré el hielo y usa el agua de la fuente congelado sus cuatro patas, el lobo como era astuto utiliza sus cinco colas como si fueran púas de hielo atacado al avatar llegando a lastimar su abdomen. El lobo a tener la ventaja logra liberarse del hielo de sus patas, camina al piso resbaloso sin problemas cuándo Kiara usa el agua de la fuente creando pedazos de hielo atacado al lobo golpeándolo de la herida del cuello; el lobo se enoja y va atacar a Kiara pero un hombre lo detiene.

—¡¡¡Alto!!!—Un hombre enmascarado con una capucha negra grita desde un edificio. —El problema es con el avatar no con su hija así que déjala ir.—

—Pero madre…—Dice Kiara abrazándola

—¡Estaré bien!—Le sonríe—Solo ve a encontrar un lugar seguro.—Kiara la suelta y se va corriendo de la zona —Si en verdad tienes algún problema conmigo, baja de ahí y lo resolveremos al menos de manera pacífica. —

Se burla—No entiendo porque los avatar siempre les encanta resolver sus problemas así, a mi siempre me encanta resolver mis problemas a mi manera. —

—¡Entonces lo haremos a tu manera! —Entra a la fuente y hace un remolino de agua para subir al edificio.

Korra lanza fuego directo al hombre misterio, el lo esquiva y lo golpea de la espalda, Korra tirada le da una patada baja con su pierna tirándolo al piso y rápido se levanta. Korra recibe un rayo por la espalda y era Ela junto con Gaara.

—No se si lo has olvidado pero… Gaara es un espíritu no vivo por lo cual nos pudimos liberar con facilidad—Dice Ela mientras jugaba con la cuerda de metal.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?, ¿Por qué mataron a mucha gente?—Pregunta Korra intentando moverse

—Nosotros somos un grupo de personas, que están en contra de las reglas de un avatar. Desdé generaciones muchos de nuestros antecesores han eliminado a los descendientes con el fin de romper en ciclo, trataron de poner a la gente en contra del avatar pero siempre confiaban en ellos. Como si sus vidas se solucionaran por si sola, pero ahora ya sabemos como detenerlo y esta vez no podrás evitarlo.—

Con su pie al golpear el piso genera un terremoto alertando a la población saliendo de sus viviendas, la gente miraba desde arriba del edificio Korra tira del edificio al hombre misterioso con aire control y cae pero si recibir ningún daño parándose sin problemas.

—¿¡Acaso no eres humano?! —Pregunto Korra impresionada

—¡Ahora Gaara!—Dándole una orden mientras chasquea los dedos

Los ojos de Gaara cambiaron a color púrpura, se eleva en los cielos Korra trata de evitarla pero es amarrada nuevamente con la cuerda de metal por Ela. Ela brinca entre los edificios bailando mientras el lobo aullaba, Korra al estar herida por los ataques que recibió mas la fuerza del cuerda de metal quedado inconsciente.

—¡Korra!... ¡Korra!—

—¿¡Eh!?—Korra intenta reaccionar abriendo y cerrando sus ojos a la vez.—¿Quién es?—

—Avatar Korra, soy la madre de los rostros. Tengo decirte algo importante: los Anti-avatar borraron la historia de tus vidas pasadas a la memoria de todas la personas, se que suena una locura pero el poder de los Anti-avatar es tan poderoso que apenas pude mantener la historia de tus antecesores a los descendientes y de algunas personas; solo pude conservar tu historia a la memoria de la gente. Siento mucho lo que estoy a punto de decir pero…. No te queda mucho tiempo.—

—Al escuchar esas palabras no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, así que decidí usar lo que queda de mi fuerza.—

Korra se despierta y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse de blanco liberándose de la cuerda de metal, dando una señal que entro al "estado avatar". Korra usa todos sus elementos y comienza a atacar al hombre misterioso, genera un tornado para arrastrar a Gaara fuera de la ciudad, entre en el agua se lleva al lobo al mar dejando que la corriente se lo llevará y Ale llevada bajo tierra para después ser lanzada con una roca encima a la estación de policía. Quedando solo con el hombre misterioso peleando entre fuego y golpe de cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Muy astuta pero no es para tanto presumir tus poderes —Salta a lo alto de un edificio y Korra lo sigue saliendo de su estado avatar.

—Prefiero sacrificarme por un millón de personas, sin importar ser olvidada—Dice Korra haciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.—Así que yo y el Anti-avatar pelamos sin parar, pelamos toda la noche a pesar de haber usado lo que me quedaba del estado avatar aun así regresaron…—

—¿Tus ultimas palabras?—Se acerca el hombre enmascarado apuntando su mano en su cabeza—

—¿Realmente piensan que podrán detener así el ciclo avatar?, Jamás podrán detenerlo porque si yo muero nacerá otro al mismo tiempo—Se burla

—¡No importa! Cuantos avatar tenga que matar—Mira al cielo—¡Nosotros los "Anti-avatar"! Seguiremos continuado cueste lo que cueste aunque tampoco nos importaría matar a un simple niño.—Hace una risa maléfica

—¡¡¡Eres un bastardo!!! ¡¡¡Aahhh!—El hombre misterioso electrocuta a Korra desde el pecho tratando de respirar.

—¡Vámonos! Creo que ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo—Se van los Anti-avatar sin dejar un rastro.

—¡Madre!—Llega Kiara subiendo al edificio con un remolino de agua—Madre, tranquila te voy a curar.—Usa el agua que recolecto pero Korra la detiene.

—Hija ¡Escúchame! Tengo que decirte algo…—Pone su mano es su cachete—No importa lo que pase aunque estemos separadas tal vez regrese en otra vida, no importa si me llegarás olvidar pero si te escucho llorar yo también lloraré, no importa si llegarás a estar sola siempre habrá una persona que estará de tu lado. Pase lo que pase esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.—Pone su cabeza en las piernas de Kiara, la niña no aguanto mas su dolor y comenzó a llorar—¿Sabes lo que estoy escuchado?, es el llanto de un bebé. Ese llanto me recuerdo mucho a ti, la primera vez que lloraste fue algo confuso para tu madre y yo pero si no hubieras llorado, no estarías aquí…..—

—¡¡¡Korra!!!— Llega Jinora, Mako, Bolin y Opal, desde un bisonte volador y se bajan.

—¡Korra! ¿Estas bien?—Pregunta Mako con los ojos llorosos

—Kiara tienes algo de experiencia en el arte de la curación, ¿Puedes curarla?.—Pregunta Jinora bajándose del bisonte

—No es necesario, no se preocupen….—Poco a poco esta dejando de hablar—Por favor les tengo que decir algo: Mako cuida bien de Kiara, Asami esta desaparecida eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar.—Mako se queda sorprendido y pone la mirada hacia abajo

—¡Madre!—Grita llorando

—Bolin y Opal, lamento si no pueda esta en su boda. Espero que les vaya bien a ustedes dos.—

—No te preocupes Korra—Bolin trata de no llorar—Dejaremos dos sillas vacías para ustedes.—Opal pone su cabeza en el hombro de Bolin.

—Y Jinora… se que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, solo espera que llegue el momento…. ¡Adios!—Cierra sus ojos y su corazón ha dejado de latir.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Es un niño!—Grita la partera de la emoción con el niño en sus brazos y se lo entrega a su madre. —

—Es muy hermoso—La madre muy contenta empieza a llorar.

—¡Un momento! Ese bebe soy yo—Dice Kun Impresionado.

—Cuando un "avatar "muere en sus últimos momentos escucha un llanto, ese llanto da la señal de que el ciclo del avatar continúa. —Suspira y mira hacia abajo —Odio que tener que dejarte esta carga pero….—Avatar Kun tienes que recuperar las memorias de tus vidas pasadas, para así que la gente entienda la verdadera historia de todos nosotros y tratar de desaparecer a los Anti-avatar.—

—¡¿Cómo lo hago?! , ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?.—

—Tienes que buscarlo en sus naciones de origen, tendrás que superar difíciles pruebas hasta contactar al menos 4 avatar, de cada nación. Y no te preocupes en algún momento nos volveremos a ver avatar kun—

Kun regresa a la realidad, al abrir sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse lanzado una luz al cielo, creando una corriente de aire y rocas alrededor de el.

—¡Esa luz!...—Mira Kiara desde la ventana y sale de la casa—El estado avatar—


End file.
